


Eyes of Avada Green Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Different Realms, Dumbledore Bashing, Grey Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, OC character deaths, Ron Weasley Bashing, Snape Bashing, Torture, Vampires, Violence/Some non explicit torture, fae, game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: There's only so much a person can take. For Harry, he's reached his breaking point. Who will survive the fallout?





	Eyes of Avada Green Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquil_Tevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes of Avada Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672081) by [Tranquil_Tevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine). 



>   
> I am really enjoying this WIP with weekly updates.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with some plot twist, give it a try and remember to thank the author! 
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.
> 
> **PS:** I know some of the things on this cover is not story accurate, but had to make do with what I could get as this is just manipulation of existing images, not actual drawings...

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
